


I “like-like” you

by renten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Keith (Voltron), Dialogue Heavy, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Love Triangles, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renten/pseuds/renten
Summary: EXCERPT:“U-um h-hey! Keith! Fancy seeing you here!” Lance exclaims.Keith shakes himself out of his stupor. “Y-yeah..hey Lance.”“Oh! So this is the best friend I’ve heard so much about!”Who. Is. This. Guy.Keith is internally fuming and— ‘Oh god he’s standing out of his chair and that’s a hand. This dude wants to shake hands.’“Y-Yeah! Ryan this is Keith. Keith meet Ryan..he’s um..well uh..”Lance is stuttering..why is he stuttering? He’s CLEARLY on a da—“We’re just having coffee and hanging out.” This So-Called ‘Ryan’ comments. And this guy is still holding his hand out for a handshake..Keith shakes his hand. He makes sure it’s the most firm handshake in all his 21 years of living.





	I “like-like” you

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff.
> 
> Trope-y filled fluff...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: rating is for a couple of curse words
> 
> “Talking.”
> 
> ‘Thoughts.’

Keith’s a college student who’s just trying to go to school and make ends meet. He works in a coffee shop and has been for a while. For today’s shift, he’s working the cash register. On this particular day, a (cute) blue-eyed boy walks in. He saunters up to the counter, orders a drink, and after paying, he says; “The name’s Lance and I would love to take you out to dinner.”

Keith stares at the boy, for a moment, and ....bursts out laughing... 

The newly named “Lance” watches, as this handsome boy, whose name tag reads “Keith”, laughs. Lance starts to laugh too. After a couple moments, the two boy’s laughter finally quiets down and they look at one another again. 

“Well guess that answers that.” Lance looks at Keith a little solemnly.

Keith looks at him, smiles, and says; “Sorry man, I’m flattered, but I’m not really looking to date anyone right now. You know, busy with school and work.”

Lance softly smiles again and states that it’s no problem, “Well...are you looking for a friend? Cause I’ve seen you around campus and you seem cool..”

Keith contemplates Lance’s question and says, “Sure, as long as it’s just as friends.” 

“Right! Just friends..” Lance holds his hand out, “well, nice to meet you Friend Keith!” Lance flashes his brightest smile.

Keith is somewhat blinded, but he chuckles and says, “Yeah, nice to meet you too Friend Lance.”

By this time, Lance’s order is done, but before he leaves he says a quick goodbye to Keith. “I’ll see you around campus, Keith!” He zooms out of the coffee shop before Keith can even mutter a “Bye.”

~~~~

From that day on, Lance stops by the shop everyday before class to say “hi” to Keith. Not to mention that the coffee is actually awesome, so that’s a bonus! The semester goes by, so months go by as well, and Lance and Keith’s interactions (whether in the shop or on campus) are filled with lighthearted jabs, a little bit of harmless flirting (in Lance’s opinion), and full of laughter and bright smiles. They really do become great friends and Lance likes it but...he still really likes Keith... but he also wants to respect Keith’s decision on, what Lance likes to call, “The No Date Rule.” 

Lance is currently sitting in his dorm, contemplating this dilemma, *sigh* ‘Maybe it’s time to give up on this hopeless crush.. I mean we’re already awesome friends... and as long as Keith’s happy. Well then. I’m happy too!’ Lance thinks and tries to pump himself up. 

.....

“...UGHHHHHHHH WHY ME?!!” Lance falls onto his bed. 

The thing is, our dear readers, is that Lance knows he’s cute. He KNOWS that he is relatively well known around campus. Known as “that cutie in the drama department.” Lance is the blue-eyed beauty of the theater. He knows this. 

It was pretty obvious considering certain guys and girls from other departments would leave flowers and cards at his dorm building’s front door or at the college’s theater itself. Lance is usually flattered..and embarrassed. He’s actually had to politely tell people to stop leaving so much stuff because it’s actually become somewhat of a hindrance. 

At that moment a thought hits Lance. 

“Hmmmm..well...maybe a way to forget this crush is to find another?” Lance walks over to his desk. “I think one of those cards had a phone number written on it.” Lance finds a pristine white card with his name written in calligraphy on the front, stuffed at the bottom of his desk drawer. It’s actually the most sweet card out of all the love letters Lance received and the most normal. In short: it just states how the person likes Lance’s performances and just wishes to get to know Lance better. And that if Lance ever wanted to, he could call or text them if he ever wanted to get dinner or a cup of coffee.

Lance takes a breath and dials the number.

“Hello?” The melodic voice answers.

“H-hey! Ryan! It’s Lance! Um, I’m not sure if you’re still up for it, but I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee with me?”

~~~~

Keith expected his day to be relatively normal. You know; go to work, see Lance for a little bit at work, go to class, see Lance after class, get lunch, have lunch with Lance, go to class again, and walk with Lance to either the theater (if he had practice) or back to either Lance’s dorm or his apartment for dinner and maybe some Netflix. Then repeat the cycle the next day...and like all the other days for the past few months. 

See, Keith likes routine. He likes what he has with Lance...they’re great friends, Best Friends even...but now he kind of wants more. Keith didn’t expect to start “like-liking” this blue-eyed beauty. Especially, considering Keith kind of already turned Lance down all those months ago.

“Stupid Keith.. literally could’ve already been dating him..” Keith mutters to himself. 

Currently, Keith is on his way to work. However, this shift is the mid-day shift, so he won’t be able to see Lance like usual. This is because Lance visits him in the morning, during Keith’s (usually) morning shift. 

‘.....I want to date him. I want to take Lance out on a date.’ Keith thinks to himself. 

......

“I WANT TO DATE LANCE!” Keith screams out loud...good thing the street is empty. 

Keith hurries to the shop with a newfound determination. “I’ll ask him today! After work, I’ll text—no! Call him! I’ll call him and ask if he wants to get dinner! He likes that Italian place down the street..it shouldn’t be too fancy for a first date.” Keith’s all smiles when he opens the shop door and....

Sees Lance. Sitting. At a table...laughing with some guy....

 

~~~~

Lance is actually having a great time with Ryan. They were both pretty shy and quiet at the start of this last-minute coffee date. But now, they both seem to be mostly out of their shells. 

When they had gotten to the coffee shop, Ryan had bought Lance’s coffee and scone, and even pulled out the chair for Lance when he sat down at one of the tables! A true gentleman’s move in Lance’s book. 

Although Lance is having a great time, he feels a little awkward meeting at the coffee shop that he usually sees Keith at. The only reason why him and Ryan are here is because Ryan suggested it. The shop is close to campus and the dorms, which is convenient for the both of them. 

“—and then my brother said that he wouldn’t talk to me for a month if I didn’t give him his PS4 controller back!” Ryan finishes his story.

Lance bursts out laughing. “Oh my-hahaha-that’s LITERALLY what my brother, Marco, would do!” 

Ryan chuckles, “I’m really glad that you called me Lance. This was fun.” 

‘His smile is so...warm.’ Lance notices.

“Y-yeah..this was great..not gonna lie I was kind of nervous.”

“Nervous? How come?” Ryan chuckles a bit again. “I mean..I know that you know that I already like you enough that I sent you flowers and a card.”

Lance laughs, “Yeah I know...but..I mean.. I-I don’t know..I guess I was nervous because of—Keith?”

At that moment, Lance had looked up from his coffee cup—when had he looked down?—to see Keith standing behind Ryan.

 

~~~~

“U-um h-hey! Keith! Fancy seeing you here!” Lance exclaims. 

Keith shakes himself out of his stupor. “Y-yeah..hey Lance.”

“Oh! So this is the best friend I’ve heard so much about!” 

Who. Is. This. Guy. 

Keith is internally fuming and— ‘Oh god he’s standing out of his chair and that’s a hand. This dude wants to shake hands.’ 

“Y-Yeah! Ryan this is Keith. Keith meet Ryan..he’s um..well uh..” 

Lance is stuttering..why is he stuttering? He’s CLEARLY on a da—

“We’re just having coffee and hanging out.” This So-Called ‘Ryan’ comments. And this guy is still holding his hand out for a handshake..

Keith shakes his hand. He makes sure it’s the most firm handshake in all his 21 years of living. 

The two men drop their hands. “That’s quite a grip you have there...Keith.”

“Hm. Same to you. Ryan.”

Bzzt bzzt bzzt *crackle* 

~Oh dear readers, if only you could feel the tension in the coffee shop like all the other occupants can...including Lance.~

“Alright! Well! Ryan and I, both, have somewhere else to be. So, we’re going to head out.” 

Both men blink out of their staring contest when Lance speaks. 

“Come on, Ryan.”

‘Wait no! Come on, Keith! Stop them!’ Keith’s brain yells at him. 

“Oh, right. Coming, Lance!” Ryan follows after Lance.

“H-hey! Lance!” Keith manages to shout.

Lance stops and turns his head towards Keith.

“U-um I-I’ll see you later, right? You know? For movie night?” Keith asks.

Lance looks at Keith and smiles. “Sure, Keith. Movie night, tonight at your place, right?” 

Keith smiles, but before he can reply, Ryan is already ushering Lance out the coffee shop door. 

‘Why is he holding your hand? Let go of Lance’s hand!’ Keith thinks. 

Keith and Ryan make brief eye contact. 

‘You win this round.’

And Ryan leaves the coffee shop with Lance. 

Leaving Keith there, alone...

“Kogane! You better clock in before you’re late!” 

~~~~

Lance and Ryan walk back to Lance’s dorm. Hand in hand. 

‘Keith was sure acting strange back there.’ Lance contemplates.

“Your friend was...interesting.” Ryan tries to smile and come off jokingly. Lance looks at him. He awkwardly laughs.

“Y-Yeah..um. I’m not really sure why? I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Keith act like that. He’s usually so calm and collected. Maybe something’s wrong?” Lance worries.

Ryan glances at Lance and sees Lance briefly turn his head back towards the direction of the coffee shop. Ryan and Lance are still walking hand in hand. 

However, by the time they’ve made it back to Lance’s dorm, they’ve separated their conjoined hands and grown further apart while walking together. 

“I would ask if you, actually, would want to do this again sometime...but it seems that you already have a future date to get ready for.” Ryan comments, not bitterly but knowingly. 

Lance blushes. “Listen, Ryan—“

Ryan smiles, “Lance. It’s alright. You don’t need to provide an explanation to me. I’m not mad at you. Of course I’m a little upset, but I respect your decision. As your newly appointed /friend/ I’ll gladly still get lunch with you, see your performances, or —heck!— we can /still/ just hang out whenever /you/ want to.” 

Lance releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you, Ryan. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.” 

“Of course, Lance. I’ll see you around.” Ryan says his goodbye and leaves Lance at his dorm’s front door. 

“See you later, Ryan.” Lance whispers his goodbye. 

 

~~~~

Keith has never been so nervous in his whole life. I mean, why should he be nervous? Lance has been over /plenty/ of times! Th-there’s no r-reason to be nervous! 

‘Who am I kidding? This will probably be the last time Lance will want to do a late-night movie marathon. Cause he has /Ryan/ now, who’ll take him out on actual dates, buy him dinner, and flowers, and hug Lance, and kiss him, and make lov-‘

Keith’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock at his front door.

‘Damn! That’s Lance! I’m not ready at all! Oh god I’m so nervous.’ Keith freaks out for a moment.

“Keith? Are you in?” Lance slightly raises his voice, which Keith hears through the door.

“U-uh YEAH! COMING!” Keith bolts to the door to open it for Lance. In that split second, from bolting to the door to then opening it, Keith makes a promise to himself. 

‘If this is our last movie night...well, I’ll damn well make it our best!’ 

Keith opens the door, looking a little ragged and smiling a bit of a strained smile..

~~~~

“You okay, Keith?” Lance asks from their shared spot on Keith’s couch.

“YEP! GREAT! NEVER BETTER!” Wow, smooth Kogane. Real smooth. Keith’s brain mocks him.

“You sure? You seem..on edge? Was work okay today? Like, after I left—“

‘—with Ryan.’ Keith thinks. 

“—the shop?” Lance finishes while munching on some popcorn. 

“Y-Yeah! It was fine. Hey! Uh..this movie is pretty funny, huh?” 

“...Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re literally watching Titanic. It’s, like, known for being a heart-wrenching film..” 

“.......”

“.......”

“W-What? I can’t find the fact that Jack could literally fit on that door if Rose would just move the fuck over, funny?” 

Lance stares at Keith. Keith stares back.

And Lance is now laughing. So hard, in fact, he starts tearing up because he’s laughing so hard.

‘He’s beautiful.’ Keith thinks.

“O-oh! My god! Keith! HAHAHA— I can’t breath!” 

Keith chuckles.

“Oh man, I needed that laugh. Whew! Now THAT was funny.” Lance’s laugh trails off as he turns his head to face Keith and—when had they gotten so close?

The room falls into silence. It’s like it’s just Lance and Keith in the room. No movie, no music, no whirring of the ac. Just a...domestic bliss settling over the both of them. Cuddling on Keith’s couch, bundled with a blanket and some popcorn.

“Lance. I—“ Keith cuts himself off.

It’s silent for a few moments. A few long and agonizing moments for both Lance and Keith.

For Lance: because, ‘What’s going on? Keith’s acting so weird.’

For Keith: because, ‘I want him. Please want me too...I can’t lose you.’ 

“I-I ..well. U-um...” Keith stutters trying to get a sentence out.

Lance breaks the tension. He sighs and pauses the movie, “Okay, Keith. What’s wrong? Out with it.” 

Lance’s sudden brashness throws Keith off. “Wh-What? Nothing’s wrong!”

“Really? Cause you’ve been acting nervous and jumpy ALL. NIGHT. Something’s up...you can tell me Keith.” Lance’s voice softens the longer he talks. He places a hand on Keith’s forearm. “I won’t force it out of you, but I care about you Keith, you can tell me if something is bothering you. We’re best friends, after all.” 

And THAT, THAT’S what makes Keith break.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Keith yells and jerks away from Lance, standing up and spilling the popcorn. “I DON’T WANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS! I DON’T EVEN WANT TO BE FRIENDS, LANCE! D-don’t you s-see? I want..I want..”

Keith’s voice trails off and—oh my God, there are tears running down his face. ‘I’m crying..’

“Wo-woah! Keith! Don’t cry, please! You’ll make me cry!” Lance exclaims, already tearing up.

“Don’t leave me, Lance. Please..please don’t go.” Keith cries.

“Oh, Keith. What’s really going on? I mean, if you really want me to—to l-leave y-you alone...then I will. I won’t bother you anymore.” Lance feels his heart start to break.

“No! That’s not what I meant! Didn’t you hear what I j-just said! I don’t want you to go, Lance! I don’t want you to leave me for someone else! I want you to be with /me/. I-I want to take you out on coffee dates, and pull a chair out for you, and make you laugh, and hold your hand, and take you /to/ the movies or an amusement park o-or do face masks with you, whatever you wanna do! I’ll do with you! I want to date you, Lance! But, I’m too late. You already found someone else cause I waited too long to realize that I really, really, REALLY, like you...” Keith trails off. His words hang in the air of his, now, silent apartment. 

Keith’s too afraid to look up. When did he even look down?

“Hey, Keith? Look at me.”

Keith breaths a few deep breaths and slowly lifts his head up. He peers through his long bangs to look down into Lance’s bright, beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

“I really, really, really like you too.” Lance smiles his best and brightest smile that he only saves for the best people or occasions. Keith feels his insides warm at the thought and feeling of HIM being the one to put that beautiful smile on Lance’s beautiful face.

It makes him speechless. Keith is utterly speechless. Lance likes him. He likes him back. Their feelings are mutual.

“But, that Ryan guy?” Keith! You stupid— ‘I just confessed to Lance. Who is probably dating Ryan now. Which means...’

”Oh God! Lance, I’m so sorry! I confessed, even though you’re already dating someone! I’m a horrible person...” Keith hangs his head in shame.

“What? Keith. Ryan and I are NOT dating!” Lance makes sure to emphasize the ‘not’ part of that statement. “We both, mutually, decided to just stay as /friends/. Which was for the best, considering I just told YOU that I like YOU! I literally have the biggest crush on you. You dummy.” 

Keith wipes his face with his hand. “Really? You still have a crush on me?”

“Yes, Keith! Ever since we first met! I never got over it...but I wanted to respect your decision about not dating because of school and work. So I just...ignored it. Buried it deep down because your friendship meant more to me than any crush. I didn’t want to lose that. Just like how /you/ don’t want to lose me.” And there’s that soft smile that Keith has always loved, whether he knew it was love or not.

The two college boys let out soft laughs. Relishing in their newly discovered, mutual, liking of each other. 

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yes, Keith?”

“Would you like to go out on a date with me? This Friday?”

Lance takes a step towards Keith. They’re so close. Just a hair breath’s away.

“There’s nothing I would love more, Keith.”

They smile, so warmly, at each other...before closing that small distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first ever fluff, college au, and coffee shop au all wrapped in one...
> 
> I hope you all liked it. I know it’s a little unpolished and fast paced, but I’m overall happy with it and I hope it at least entertained you! (o^^o) 
> 
> If you wanna leave any prompts in the comments or even some constructive criticism, I’ll happily take whatever you dish out.
> 
> ~ renten aka LoLo


End file.
